


Rwby Rogues

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So I thought why not have team Rwby as batman's villains? Honestly, I'm very hyped up for this and might write about this au if I do actually finish this. Or if I actually follow through.I already have some idea of who they'll be inspired by, though most of them are two combinations. It's just the backstory and still keeping the original character there.I might only do one-shots with no real plot. Though it honestly depends.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Rosy Marksman

So I thought why not have team Rwby as batman's villains? Honestly, I'm very hyped up for this and might write about this au if I do actually finish this. Or if I actually follow through.

I already have some idea of who they'll be inspired by, though most of them are two combinations. It's just the backstory and still keeping the original character there. There also might be editing done to these backstories if this au continues. 

So I had an idea that Ruby would be a combination of both Ivy and Deadshot. 

No, she's not going to wear ivy's little plant clothes and be seductive. I just think that she would have a connection to plants or roses since she's Ruby Rose. Also, Deadshot is for her excellent sniper abilities.

Ruby would go on a vengeance streak to find her mother, murdering everyone coming her way. When she finally arrived at the location her mother was located she accidentally shot her mother in the spine crippling her. She now had to support her crippled mother and from her encouragement went to Gotham Academy on a scholarship from track. 

She majored in botany/plant science and soon idolized her professor seeing him as a father figure since hers is missing. Using that he took advantage of her and used her for several experiments with poisons and toxins. She was driven to the point where she was almost tipping the scale on her own sanity.

Summer Rose found out about what was happening and then killed the professor with a poisoned drink filled with RC fuel. She was automatically set to rot in jail and leaving Ruby on her own. Fortunately, she still was able to get her Ph.D. in botany.

The effects of the experiments left Ruby with being able to grow plants and flowers forming on her body. She has three white Rose's on her body which represent her mother, her father, and the professor. She occasionally rips them all off or just two or just one, or even none. It depends on her mood that day. 

She is able to control people though it's through the misconception of her being innocent and using her pheromones by getting close contact and hugging people that makes vulnerable to her control or dead. 

So that's Ruby Rose or " The Rosy Marksman "


	2. Icy Swan

Next up is Weiss Schnee. She's a combination of Mr. Freeze and The Penguin. Mr freeze because duh she's the Ice Queen and The Penguin for her wealth.

She was often rejected and cast as an outcast because of her last name along with her attitude. There would be some that would attempt to befriend her because of it though it was only to not feel her father's wrath. There was a traumatic experience of where this went so far that they beat and murdered a swan family in front of her after years of her adopting them when they were close to dying of hypothermia and soon took them in before releasing them once again. She also got her signature scar from this incident when she attempted to stop them and one kid had a knife.

Another one is when they were honoring veteran day and her family held a party in honor of Nicholas Schnee. Several rich kids at her school were able to go and near the end of the party, she was stuffed into his suit and had to wait there for nearly a day before Klein found her. 

She screamed so much that her vocal cords were partly injured. It's not severe to where she's mute though she never screams or sings, or talks for long periods. That doesn't mean she can't talk though she doesn't do long monologues as her normally speaking it sometimes breaks or cracks off the word she's saying.

Unfortunately, her family except for her were stricken with MacGregor's Syndrome. Luckily with their wealth, they were able to still be temporarily kept alive. Though even with the families wealth the research to cure them so far in their advanced state was cut because of the quantity of many of them were being alive. 

This resulted in their bodies becoming cold-blooded form that must always be kept at subzero temperatures; at normal room temperature, she would die without her handy suit. Research for a cure is tedious progress for her as she uses her nightclub "The Iceberg Lounge" as a way to make money and serve as a base. Underneath the building is where her family is being kept. Using the club as a front, Weiss secretly continues to control Gotham City's Underworld by bartering in illegal information and stolen goods.

Also, she doesn't equip her suit all the time it's only when she's currently in the sub-zero temperature room that stores her family. 

She also has a fondness for swans as she is often seen with them. Or having several of them around the nightclub somehow.

So that's Weiss Schnee or " The Icy Swan "


	3. Fairytale Robber

Next up is Blake Belladonna. She's a combination of Catwoman and Doctor Aesop. Catwoman because she's a cat faunus. And Doctor Aesop because of her fondness of literature/fairytales.

Living as a scruffy orphan who's a faunus on the streets is incredibly tough. She eventually led a life into small home robberies, she was caught by one of the owners. His name was Adam Taurus. He was willing to teach her several life skills to make her life easier along with even inviting her to his home. She accepted and that is what started the whirlwind of their relationship. With Adam's help, she was able to enter school. After a while, she gained an enormous fondness of literature, especially fairytales.

Over the years Blake refined her skills in robberies mostly using it to buy pieces of publications. She gained the idea to use themes in her robberies from fairytales. Her first theme was the boy who cried wolf who she often associated with Adam and his false promises.  
She soon set up specific situations where Adam would falsely envision something that wasn't there. 

After Blakes's denials of his claims, he soon left her. Another time was when she used the Ugly Duckling and robbed those who were wealthy and quite cruel-looking down on others for their wealth and appearance. Leaving a rubber duck at each place she robbed, along with a copy of the book.

So she was able to leave moral lessons on others while she received money for her guiding them in the right direction.

So that's Blake Belladonna or " The Fairytale Robber "


	4. Dragon King

Next up is Yang Xiao Long. She is a combination of Firefly and Bane. Firefly because of how she's often relevant to fire and Bane for her durability and strength.

Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Yang's childhood and early adult life are spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison located in Santa Prisca. 

Though imprisoned, her natural abilities allow him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. She reads as many books as she can get her hands-on, builds up her body in the prison's gymnasium, and learns to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite her circumstances, she appears to have found teachers of various sorts during her incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage she apparently receives a classical education. 

Yang ultimately establishes herself as the "king" of Peña Duro prison. The prison's controllers take note and, eventually, force her to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom, which had killed all other subjects. It nearly kills her at first, but he survives and finds its effects enhance her physical strength, although she needs to take it every 12 hours (via a system of cables pumped directly into her brain) or she would suffer debilitating side-effects.

Years later, Yang escapes Peña Duro, along with her accomplices. The most notable one is Junior who provides her, her daily dose of Venom. She was able to acquire a career in Gothom that had her become a pyrotechnic expert for movies. Fortunately, it turned out to be a successful career that she excelled at. 

She quickly went on to start both balancing her legitimate career and being able to keep her body and mind in peak physical condition. She was soon able to take large control of the Gothom Underworld using venom as her currency often trading it for valuables or artillery and armor.

However on one attempt of a sale it was an ambush as they planned to simply take the venom. The location where the sale occurred was rigged with explosives which detonated, shortly after causing a fire. Her entire right arm was burned in the process.  
Since then, Yang worked as a freelance mercenary and professional arsonist. 

The way the venom is inserted into her brain is through tubes that were surgically done to fully penetrate her skin, though still exposed. They run along the insides of her arms, abdominal, and go around directly up to her spine to her neck which further goes to her brain. Effects from the venom leave the tubes being a purple color along with her eyes, though both change from purple to red when she actively uses the venom. Though she has to wear clothes over the tubes to not get any questions.

The special type of phosphorus in the venom bonds temporarily with the ATP in muscle cells to create "Adenosine Quad-Phosphate" which energizes the cells. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read all of the chapters I'm so happy. I worked several hours on this because it's just so interesting to me. I attempted to make the backstories to fit all 3 characters. I worked like several hours on this no kidding. Please comment your opinion on this AU along with leaving a kudo so I know if you want more if this AU.


End file.
